


Random Short Stories

by AliKittenChan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Short Story, Smut, Stuff, squishy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKittenChan/pseuds/AliKittenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random short stories I come up with during the day ^^ I hope you all enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex didn’t know why she wanted to get all dressy-ed up for him. She knew that he probably wasn’t in the mood for it either. Working 12 hours shifts always leaves him drained but she know starting today, he gets a 4 day break and she want to use every day to her advantage. Looking through her drawers, she wondered and pondered to herself.

_Maybe a shirt and panties..? nah, that’s too desperate. What if I did a dress?! Nnn…. No…_

“Alex~! Baby, I’m home!” He called as he shut the front door. Listening to his footsteps against the wooden floor, she hid in the closet with hushed breathing and watched him look around for her but then quickly give up.

“I know you’re here baby because you wouldn’t leave the roast in the oven. Also, I turned it down a little, it’s almost finished. I’m taking my shower now” He waited for a minute, sighed and left the room. Hearing the shower start up, Alex tip-toed out of her fortress. “I know what I can do!” Alex excitedly whispered to herself. She threw on one of his shirts and put on some black knee-high socks. His shirt is so big on her so her tied it back with a hair-tie. “I need something else… but what?” she questioned. Hearing the water turn off in the bathroom, she hastily made a decision. “Fuck it, polka-dot undies it is.” She swiftly threw them on and made her into the kitchen. Alex slowly took the pot roast out of the oven as he walked out the bathroom. “Oh, hey babe. Dinner’s finished. Are you ready to –“ JD took the pan from Alex’s hands and put it on the counter and turned her around.

“What are you doing?” He grumbled softly

“I… I’m making dinner..” she stuttered nervously.

JD started walking towards Alex slowly and backed her up the counter. “babe…?” He hoisted her up and set her on the cold marble counter so she is eye level with him. He nestled his muscular body still wet body between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. Alex’s face and body was lit on fire and she naturally put my legs around him. Her eyes danced along his chest and slowly made their way up to JD’s eyes. They were looking at the ground and he wasn’t saying anything. “JD baby…” Alex whispered as she softly pet his cheek. He tensed up a little and she jerked her hand back a little. “I want you so bad…” She uttered while his lust-filled eyes met with hers. Feeling her whole body rattle softly, JD flashed a sinister smirk at her. Running his hands up her legs, a small moan made its way out of her throat and she giggled.   
Tightening up her grip on him, Alex brought JD closer to him and locked his lips with hers. Her head started spinning as their kisses got heavier and breaths got shorter. She raked her fingers through his curly wet hair, begging for more attention from him. JD groaned against Alex’s lips and dug his nails into her back, causing Alex to arch her back and cry out in lust. They broke their kiss just enough to catch their breath.

“Bed…. Now…” Alex somehow managed to mutter between pants. JD’s eyes flashed with excitement and flashed a small smile at her. Carrying her to the bedroom, JD nibbled on her earlobe and neck. “I want you so fucking bad right now baby… You can have me any way you want.” she purred soft.

Tossing her onto their bed, he kissed his way up her legs and up to her hips. Glancing up at Alex, she met his hungry gaze before he tore away the moist fabric from between her legs. Lifting her hips towards him as if begging, he crawled over her and tenderly kissed her soft lips. She felt his fingers slowly linger around her opening and his thumb softly press her bud, making her groan against his lips. She enclosed him in her arms and slowly ran her fingers down the middle of his back, feeling every tremble while she softly cried out his name. Touching the top of his boxers, she slowly started to push them down and then… she realized what all was happening.

“B-baby…” Alex whispered, breaking their kiss. Her face flushed and mind beginning to clear up.

“What is it, beautiful?” JD softly murmured into her ear, making her spine tingle. “Is everything ok..?” He cooed softly

“I—“ Too embarrassed to speak, Alex buried her face into her hands. “I don’t think I’m ready…” she barely whispered. “I’m sorry honey… I really want to but I kind of freaked out and now I’m too scared…” He removed himself from on top of her and laid a blanket on her exposed body. “Sweetie, it’s ok. We did kind of rush into things for a moment… “ JD comforted Alex with a small blush “I hope I didn’t make you too uncomfortable.”

“I’m ok… It’s just I thought I was ready but I guess I’m not…” Alex admitted, laughing it off… or at least trying to. He laid on his back and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing. “It is perfectly fine baby girl.” He sighed peacefully.

After a couple hours of cuddling, talking and small make-out sessions, Alex poked his tummy then she poked her own. “I’m hungry. So, I’m going to fix me some roast”

“Oh my god. I’m starving!” JD exclaimed, jumping out of bed. With a soft snicker and a stretch, Alex met him at the doorway and held his hands softly.

“Thank you for understanding…” Alex whispered. JD put a finger under her chin and lifted her head until their eyes met and with a passionate kiss from him and a smile from her, everything was perfect.


	2. Another random thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t want to be here, don’t want to here without you. I need to know you, I need to know you believe in me” – Atonement by Anberlin
> 
> I don't know what to name these chapters...

As she sat in her room, holding her stuffed leopard with tears trickling down her face, she thought about him. How they first met, how they always had a strange attraction to each other, how they truly loved each other from the start but no one understands how happy they are with each other…. And how miserable they are without each other. 

The pain of not being with him ate at her like vultures at a carcass. She felt every painstaking rip and stab. The pain multiplied the more she thought about it. The more she thought about it, the lonelier she got. She put a brave face and went throughout her days with a smile and a laugh. She busied her mind with papers and drawings and readings but in the end, every thought finished with him. 

Vivid daydreams played through her head and etched memories in her heart, knowing that they will come true one day. Her blood flowed and her cheeks burned up while a smile found its place. She doesn’t understand how she went her whole life without him, without his love, without his support. She knows that their future will be everything they dreamed of and more. 

She played the two days she’s forever been waiting for over and over in her head in a million different ways. Maybe he’ll ask when they are at home, cuddling on the couch and he will slip it on her hand while she’s asleep on his shoulder, or maybe while they are on walk under blooming flower trees. Her cheeks flushed harder and her heart took off. With a smile and a giggle, she hugged her stuffie harder and buried her face into a pillow, wishing it was his chest, wishing she was hearing his calm heartbeat. Wishing his arms would hold her close and he places a kiss on the top of her head while she drifts off. 

That’s ok though, anything can happen in dreams.


End file.
